


Bokuto as an owl

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, I see no difference here, Owls, Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Когда понял, что дедлайн настигает... а у тебя ничего не готово.When you realize a deadline is coming... and you're not ready.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Bokuto as an owl




End file.
